


What We're Not Saying

by HMSquared



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Seth ships it, Sneaky Seth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 14:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Roman knows something’s up when he sees the twinkle in Seth’s eyes backstage. Seth goes out to confront Dolph and Drew, but he’s not alone. Ambreigns.





	What We're Not Saying

**Author's Note:**

> It was really fun writing a piece from Roman's perspective for once. Enjoy!

When Seth asked Roman to get him coffee on the way to Greensboro Coliseum, Roman didn’t refuse. It seemed a little strange that Seth wanted coffee at 8 p.m., but Roman didn’t question his friend. Instead, he just went and got the coffee.

Sadly, Roman ran into traffic on his way to the coffee place, so by the time he got to the Coliseum, Seth was busy. Setting the coffee down with a card for Seth, Roman then headed to the locker room to change for his promo. 

Ten pepper-spray streaked minutes later, Roman stumbled backstage, trying to think. He wanted to see Seth, ask how the night was going. But when Roman asked Triple H where Seth was, The Game simply replied,

“Busy, Roman. You’re going to have to find him.” Nodding, Roman left the room, noticing the tiny smile on Triple H’s face.

Roman’s doubt turned to full-blown suspicion when he couldn’t find Seth. Yes, Roman had spent five minutes washing his eyes out, but he still couldn’t find Seth. And Roman looked everywhere. He checked catering, the locker room, the men’s bathroom (twice), and even the parking lot. No Architect to be found. Knowing something was up, Roman settled into a chair in catering and scrolled through his phone, checking his messages and looking up every ten minutes, waiting for Seth to make noise.

Finally, seven minutes before Raw was over, Seth’s name appeared at the top of Roman’s screen. Elated, Roman clicked on the message, only to have his heart sink back into his chest.

_ I’m doing a promo in two minutes and I want you to come watch.  _ Roman’s eyebrows furrowed. In all the years they had known each other, even during the feud, Seth and Roman had never asked each other to watch their promos. That didn’t mean that they didn’t watch, but it was an unspoken rule: if your best friend was in the ring and you weren’t, you sat down in a chair and watched the match or promo. No question.

When Roman sprinted down the hall, he was surprised to find the two large doors leading to gorilla locked. Roman didn’t even bother banging on the door, for he knew that something was definitely up, something that involved Seth Rollins. Sighing, Roman pulled a chair up in front of the TV screen in the hallway, ready to watch.

Seth had already started his promo, which added to Roman’s suspicions. As Seth spoke, however, an idea began to form in Roman’s mind, one that remained there like an itch.

When Seth called Drew The Scottish Psychopath, a tiny disbelieving grin appeared on Roman’s face. It hadn’t been quite months, but then again, John Cena had a habit of returning super early. Could this be the same?

There was a twinkle in Seth’s eyes as he pretended to think. Roman knew that smile all too well, but a matching one appeared on his face when Dean’s music hit, the music of the man Roman loved more than anything else in the world.

Dean looked different: 10 new pounds of muscle, a full beard, and a crew cut. One thing hadn’t changed, though, and that was the fact that Dean was frothing mad. Roman leaned back in his chair, grinning from ear to ear. Suddenly, Seth avoiding him made sense, and Roman felt very sorry for Dolph and Drew.

When Dean hit Drew with Dirty Deeds, Roman heard a tiny click, the sound of the doors leading to gorilla unlocking. Shaking his head, Roman didn’t open the doors, but instead got up and walked to the locker room hallway, smiling. Now he was going to play hard to get.

After ten minutes, Roman heard footsteps walking down the hall toward him. Pretending to scroll through his phone, Roman didn’t look up until he heard Seth say, 

“Look who I found, Roman.” Smiling, Roman finally looked up at Seth.

Seth was standing in the middle of the hallway, a hand on Dean’s shoulder. Seth knew how much Roman loved Dean, and now he was playing matchmaker. Letting go of Dean’s shoulder, Seth turned and walked back down the hall away from Dean and Roman, giving them time to talk.

“Hi, Roman,” Dean said quietly, Roman barely hearing it. Slowly rising from his chair, Roman crossed the hallway in a daze and pulled Dean into a big hug, emitting a grunt from Dean. Holding The Lunatic Fringe in his embrace, Roman whispered into Dean’s shoulder,

“I really missed you, Deano.”

“Me too, buddy,” Dean whispered, causing Roman’s heart to leap back into his throat. “Me too.” Then, looking up, Dean kissed Roman, closing his eyes. Roman gasped slightly, then returned the kiss, his heart exploding.

“How long have you been wanting to do that?” Roman asked when the two men broke apart. Running a hand through Roman’s hair, Dean replied,

“Nine months. Since right after I got injured.”

“Same here, bud,” Roman laughed as he pulled Dean into another kiss. “Same.”

Seth watched his two friends from down the hall, smiling. Dean and Seth had talked a lot on the phone, and that had allowed Seth to see how much his friends loved each other, how much they hadn’t told each other and what needed to be said.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
